


The Mysteries that surround us all

by ProjectPidgeon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Flirts With Reader, Drunk Dean, F/M, Mystery, Reader Helps the Winchesters (Supernatural), Sam is a good wingman, Winchesters - Freeform, sam is like a big bro to reader, winchesters and reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectPidgeon/pseuds/ProjectPidgeon
Summary: Dean flirts with the reader causing a rift between them, but these issues will have to be overcome if they are to make it through the following horrors that face the group and pose a risk to everything they know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like my idea behind this but I'm still not sure about how I've been writing it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Sam looked on wearily as Dean, in his drunken state approached me again. 

"Hey Darlin' you going home with anyone tonight?" I rolled my eyes at the eldest Winchester. He was so drunk, and now he was coming on to me. 

"Dean, I'm returning back to the motel with you and your brother." I said exasperated, it was funny at first but he's just continued to get worse. 

"Woah there, I didn't say anything about sharing. My brother wouldn't even know what to do with someone as gorgeous." Dean slurred, flashing a winning smile. 

"Dean that's not what I mean, you're insanely drunk, you're not thinking straight." I replied walking away from him.

He followed after me, taking a hold of my hand. "Dean, you should go home." I suggested as turned to look up at him. 

"Only if you're coming with me sweetcheecks." He purred, pressing me gently against the wall. He moved to kiss me, moving his lips against mine. I quickly turned my head to the side. His lips moved to my neck as I stood uncomfortably in his hold. He didn't really want this, he was just plain and simply drunk.

I tried to push him back carefully, not wanting to draw any attention to him nor myself in this situation. If he gets run outta town we'd all have to go.  
"Dean Winchester, will you quit it?! I'm not having this, you're drunk and you don't know what you're doing." I chastised firmly. 

He lent in close to my ear, the stench of alcohol drifting from his breath made my nose wrinkle. "I'm sorry Hun, I didn't mean to upset you, but god you're so irresistible and I have never laid eyes on anyone so beautiful." A low growl built in his throat. "Annnd Sexy." From over Deans shoulder I could see Sammy approaching quickly, pulling Dean from me. 

"Dean, Y/N isn't interested, we're going home." Sam said sternly, making an apologetic face towards me. I just shrugged it off with a smile. 

"But Sammy, aren't you going to invite her back with us?" Dean whined with furrowed brows. 

"She lives with us Dean, come on." Sam shook his head, walking out the bar.

"You live with us?? So Sammy's already made a move, aww man." Dean complained. I chuckled this would be brilliant to tease him over by tomorrow. But he'd go back to not paying me any attention. I mean sure he wasn't really interested tonight but it's sweet to dream.  
"If Sammy ever breaks your heart, I'll break him! But I'd also be there to comfort you." Dean murmured looking down at me with a smile as we walked. 

He's barely going to remember half the things he's said by tomorrow. "Dean I'm not with your brother." His eyes widened. I shook my head dismissively as he went to start babbling again. 

We arrived back at the motel and Dean fell back onto his bed, falling asleep incredibly quickly.  
Sam smiled sadly at his brothers sleeping form before approaching me on the couch. 

"Hey, I'm sorry about him, he might have been being genuine though?" Sam said trying to ease my mind.

"Don't be silly Sam, you know he doesn't. He likes gorgeous girls and one night stands." I said with a sad smile. Sam had caught on a long time ago that I like Dean, he's just so kind and caring behind the whole ruff tough exterior.

"You never know Y/N, but still he came on a bit too much tonight didn't he, what was he sayin'?" Sam grinned seeing me blush. 

"Oh well, when I told him I was going home with you and him when he asked and he responded with 'well I ain't sharing you'." Sam cringed his face contorting to disgust. 

"Was he that bad all night?" Sam asked grimly. 

"Not exactly, he was determined to get me in his bed but he didn't get too pushy. OH and then he thought I was with you and got upset, and pledge to break you if you broke my heart." I chuckled till Dean started to stir. 

"Aww bless him, he was a state." Sam sighed. "Well I'm going to bed so I'll see you tomorrow Y/N." 

"Yeah, I better head off too, plenty to tease him over tomorrow though." I replied curling up on the couch and dragging the blanket over myself. "Goodnight Sam." 

 

"Dean! Dean get up, there's been another death. Get your ass outta bed." I hissed, throwing a new shirt on hurriedly.  
I prodded his side. His hand snapped out, grabbing a hold of my wrist. "Dean I said get up." He groggily opened his eyes. 

"Oh Y/N, sorry." Dean mumbled letting go of my arm. He rolled out of bed heavily with a groan.  
"There's been another death so get dressed, I tried to convince Sam to let you sleep in but we're meant to be out by ten anyway." I said, passing him water and tablets. "You'll need this, you drank too much." Dean smirked. "Don't smirk, you wouldn't stop flirting with me and got all sad when you thought I was with Sam." it was my turn to smirk as his face fell.  
"So it was you... I'm sorry." He said sheepishly. "I thought I remembered it being you but still, I'm sorry." He dropped his head hurriedly changing. 

"It's alright Dean, you eased off when I told you enough was enough." I smiled but he just looked across at me sadly. "Don't feel bad, I've got plenty to tease you for now." I tried to assure him. 

"Can we just go?" He asked throwing the last of his stuff in a duffel bag. I nodded following him out of the room. 

Sam eyed the two of us sensing the unease between the two of us. It's not like him to not make a joke over things. Dean got in to the car, slamming the door.  
"Is everything ok Y/N?" Sam asked concerned. 

"I don't know , I joked that he flirted with me but said it's all chill and he hasn't been the same, just ignoring me." I said glumly, my heart sinking.  
Sam's face creased with concern. "It's fine, Just leave it." I suggested with a shrug. It doesn't really matter, he's just realised the mistakes he made last night. 

We drove in silence till we arrived just off from a police taped house. Dean passed me my badge from the tin. "Same as normal, let's go." Dean said gruffly. We all bailed out and I followed behind the brothers. 

"Good morning officers, we're federal agents and have been sent across to investigate since there have been a string of suspicious deaths." We all flashed our badges as Sam introduced us. 

"Right this way then." We were shown into the house where a decapitated head lay a meter beyond a bloody corpse. "As you can see this is similar to the other cases of recent, this one has bruising along the throat also, same utensil used too. Cords not at the scene and foot prints just stop." The officer established.

"And what are the police putting it down to currently?" I asked. 

"Serial killer, similar killings have happened across the three closest states too." The boys nodded along with the officer, a trick I had taught them about making people trust you subconsciously. 

"Most disturbing, Mind if we have a check around?" The man stepped back. 

"You're free to look around, all the evidence has been collected and we're only waiting on body removal now." We each moved in the practiced routine, I investigate the personal aspects of the victim, their belongings anything to link them with other victims. Sam investigates locks and windows whilst Dean traces the exterior features of the building, any escape routes. 

Gathering back at the Impala we began to discuss the different findings. Dean found the only exit used was indeed the front door. Sam found the windows and locked remained undisturbed and I pointed out that the only link between victims other than their cause of death was the house numbers, they slowly counted up to eleven.  
It does sound like serial killer tendencies but when do we ever come across you're average wack job. 

"Just gonna have to continue investigating then, there's nothing conclusive about any of this, could be most things." Dean said walking round from us to get in the car.  
Both Sam and I scrambled to get in as Dean started the engine. 

We pulled up back at the motel checking back since this case was posing more issues than we were solving.  
"So what's our next move then?" I chimed up, hoping to alleviate the tension.

"I think we're going to have to visit the morgue." Sam suggested, joining me in the attempt to ease the heavy mood. 

"Yeah, great why don't you too just go off together then." Dean grouched. 

"We could if you're feeling rough, I'll just go grab some food for us before we go." Sam beamed, heading out the door, leaving Dean and I alone.  
I glanced over to Dean who sat on his bed with a scowl. "Dean. What's your damage?" I said exasperated from his fowl mood all day. 

"You're starting to be my damage! You keep pushing on as if nothing has changed, and that you're just heartless! You know what?! There's literally no point in even talking to you, you'll just run on back to your precious Sammy to back you up and make a joke out of everything." Dean practically snarled the last part in his rage.

"Well at the moment he's easier to deal with than you, you've been fowl towards me, towards your brother and now you're shouting at me!" I shouted back.  
"It's you who is being absolutely ridiculous about things! After everything we've been through you still can't look after yourself or the people around you. No wonder Sam follows you like a lost puppy." He continued his vicious rant. 

"Fine, I'm going out! I hope by the time I get back you've decided to be decent and leave me alone." I stormed out slamming the door after me. If he was gonna act like this then I'm not sticking around having him insult my very existence. 

Tears stung at my eyes but I pushed on, marching off into the cold evening. Dean would cool off and we can move on from this. I headed across to the bar again hoping to just get out of my own mind for a bit.


	2. Where's Y/N?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam get's back to find that Dean doesn't actually know where you've gone, but how will they find you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter   
> I hope you enjoy

"I'm back, we all good?" Sam called, kicking the door closed behind him. He was met with the site of Dean pacing with his phone in hand. "Dean?" 

"It's Y/N, she's not answering her phone and I didn't expect her to answer to me but not for so long." Dean continued pacing. 

"What happened?" Sam asked dropping the bags and taking out his phone. 

"We argued... I argued with her. She left and hasn't been back since you left and now she isn't answering her phone.

Sam nodded, pressing the phone to his ear. The two of them stood in silence. "There's no answer, it's rung through." Sam's face darkened. "Where would she have gone? We have to go find her." Sam was already heading out of the room again with Dean hot on his heels.

"What were you arguing about?" Sam asked continuing his route towards the bar. 

"It doesn't matter we just have to go find her." Dean shrugged off the question. 

Making their way into the busy bar the boys couldn't see Y/N over the throng of people. "Hey buddy have you seen a girl round her, small, pretty, would beat anyone here in a drinking game?" Dean asked the first guy sitting beside the bar. The guy looked at him confused. "Fine whatever." 

Sam approached one of the waitresses. "Hey I think my friend came through here earlier, have you seen her, she quite short and was wearing dark jeans and a black tank top." The waitress nodded. 

"A girl like that was here just half an hour ago, the boss told her to leave, saw her meeting a guy in the parking lot." The waitress said thoughtfully. "She probably won't be home till tomorrow morning love, don't worry about it." She smiled continuing on her rounds. 

Sam rushed to track down Dean. "Y/N was booted out and a guy waited for her in the parking lot. This is bad." Sam said hurriedly. 

"What!" Dean's posture tightened, his fist clenched. 

"I'm gonna speak to the boss now." Sam spoke quietly noticing a few eyes falling on their interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read   
> Hope it was good   
> Please comment or leave Kudos, it is always gratefully appreciated.


	3. The start of the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes to the strange place, where is she and what does this all mean?

I woke groggily with a pounding headache. I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the dark room. Where am I? A door opened on the other side of the room, a shaft of light with a haze of dancing dust shone through. 

"The new ones pretty, I'm sure she'll be fun." A voice came from behind the ajar door. 

"She did a number on morg' though, had to knock her out in the end." Another voice responded. So that would explain the throbbing head. 

I closed my eyes, letting my head loll to my shoulder again. "We know you're awake darlin', no point hiding, you'll be talking soon enough." The first voice said. I held still. "Wakey wakey!" The man said gripping my jaw harshly. My eyes shot open as I tried to pull away from his vice like grip. 

"There we go, there's fear in her eyes, looks tantilising." The second man said. "So who are you then?" I tried to harden my resolve, realising I was chained to the wall. 

"I could ask you the same thing. But I don't actually give a fuck." I spat, mustering all the courage possible. 

"Well aren't you just a little delight, full of spark. We can break you. I'm James, this is sully and the guy you tried to fight, that was Morgan." The first man, or James sneered. I looked at him dubiously. 

"And why exactly am I here, did I not decline the invite formerly?" I rolled my eyes as he grinned. 

"Well lovely, you were the offering, and now you're ours." Sully said. "Though I think Morgs' would be disappointed if we started without him. 

"But then again you are already a little beaten up. Morgs! She's up!" James called loudly.   
Loud footsteps approached the room and my chest heaved. A tall, bulky man pushed the door open, shining more light into the dark room. I tugged at the chains, moving away from the man as quickly as possible. 

"Oh Morg, she don't like you." Sully scoffed. I shrunk further away still as he approached me. I knew him, I know him. Oh god.


	4. Truth doesn't always come with light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue their search for you whilst you find that overall very little makes sense. But there's a man and that man is a terrifying force to be reckoned with where will this lead you and will the boys even be able to save you now?  
> *I want to put a warning that by this chapter little elements of abuse start to creep in at this point.- more than just the sort the boys would normally go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter guys!!   
> Woowee, hope you enjoy it.   
> I'm loving writing this but I know I'm not the best of writers so hopefully will get a chance to revisit this piece in the future.

"Why'd you boot her out, it's not like her to cause trouble." Dean said sternly, standing a foot above the man running the bar. 

"She had to go. A guy was waiting for her and I just escorted her out." The man said with a slight squeak. 

"You escorted a girl out to a man lurking in a car park and didn't question anything?" Sam said in disbelief. "What the hell!" Sam gritted his teeth. 

"Look she left without issue and seeing him, she took hold of his hand, so I left. I thought she was safe." The man spluttered. 

"Well she wasn't and she's not, so nice one." Dean growled heading out. Sam glared at the man before following after his brother. 

"What if she did know him, she might have genuinely just seen someone she knows." Sam offered not truly believing it himself. 

"No, she'd have told someone, she'd have told you at least. Something bigger is happening." Dean said firmly. 

***

"Hello Y/N. How you feeling." I looked up at him with fearful eyes. It was him, he came back. "Not gonna say hi to you're best pal? How rude, honestly I expected more, I bought you back here, let you sleep in my house and this is how you react." He shook his head with a smile. 

"Hi." I croaked. "But sleep? I've been unconscious because you hit me." I huffed. His eyes went dark. 

"You hit me first, and you pulled a knife on me Y/N." He chastised. 

"Where's my knife now though, I really liked that one." I pouted. 

"Don't start with this." He grabbed my shackled wrist, yanking me towards him. "Do you even remember who I am to you?" I shrieked as I fell on my front at his feet. 

"I can't remember, I don't want to remember." I whimpered. This man symbolised everything wrong with this earth. 

"I want you to remember, I've missed our little chats. We met when you were young, your powers were just surfacing. and you were scared, you turned to me for help and I was there for you, I took you under my wing." He quietly recounted, running his hand through my hair. 

"You ruined me, you're insane, I don't have any powers." I began to sob, laying as still as possible whilst he continued to caress my hair. 

"Oh darling, please don't cry. They've repressed your powers, all of your memories. You're lost in this world without me." He soothed quietly.   
"James, Sully, leave us, you can have you're fun later." The two men left without argument. 

 

***

 

"We just want to file a missing report for her, please I know she hasn't been missing for long, but we think something's happened." Sam said desperately. 

"Sir, I'm sure it's fine, we can file a report but we can't do anything yet." The young officer said trying to calm the anxious men. 

"You don't understand, she would never go off with someone like this, certainly not without telling at least on of us where she was going first. She's too wary of the world. We think she's been taken against her will and we need help to find her." Dean reasoned. 

"Okay, I can see if we have some officers to investigate, we won't add her as an official missing person yet though. Can I have her name please?" The officer asked taking out a form. 

"Y/N Y/L/N, we've got a photo of her with us." Sam handed her a print out of one of the photo's of Y/N hugging Dean tightly round his waist with a huge beaming smile, plastered across her face as Dean smiled happily. 

"That's very helpful thank you, I hope we can help you or that it all resolves itself very soon, but please try not to panic too much." The officer assured passing the report to be filed. 

 

***

 

"Please, I don't know what's going on, please just let me leave." I tried weakly. 

"But we've only just begun, you need to unleash your power, I can't give you any freedom until you can use your powers again. What have you been up to since you were taken from me?" He inquired. 

"No... no please just let me go." I tugged at my chains struggling to get up to my feet. 

"Just sit back down, stop being so ridiculous." He rolled his eyes as I yanked harder. "You'll only hurt yourself." I lunged at him, throwing the chains round his throat. I tussled with his struggling till he threw me from on top of him. "You really shouldn't have done that." He growled, slamming my head back into the floor. I cried out, laying limp till he moved to sit against the wall again. 

"Why me? Why did you choose me?" I murmured, curling tighter into myself. Why me of all people, I don't have any powers, I can't do anything special. 

"I didn't choose you, I'd have chosen someone who'd easily comply. You just snivel and cry about everything." His hand came to rest on my back. "But you were chosen by a higher power, you're gifted." He said calmly. 

 

***

 

Sam was sat beside Dean in the front seat of the Impala. He sat there researching Y/N, if it were true that someone was after her specifically there'd be some sort of clue to her background. 

Dean had collated all the news paper clippings on the deaths. "What if she's about to become the next victim of this Sam." Sam looked across at his brother with a weak smile. 

"It doesn't watch the other case, even humans stick to a pattern if their committing this many murders. We'll find her." Sam reassured. "Oh and get this right, there's no information on her family but in the town she grew up in there were a few reports of there being a cult, another of a covenant of witches. It was a superstitious town but still, it shows a possible reason." Sam offered. 

"A cult, you don't think Y/N got mixed in with all that do you? It's hard to get out of those things. Our Y/N, a cultist. Huh who'd have guessed." Dean whistled. 

"Dean this is really serious. If she's been taken in by a cult then this is bigger than just the case, it means that Y/N's got a hidden past." 

"We've all got our spots Sam." 

"Yeah but a cult that's pretty dark." Sam responded. 

"You're pretty dark." Dean grumbled. 

"Dean stop. I think it's time we ask about, whose recently moved in, any mysterious people." Dean started the engine. 

"Motels a decent call. Didn't the boss give you a description of the guy?" Dean nodded. 

"Yeah I got one, but if you could pick up CCTV as well, match the guy." The manager of the bar had described a tall, broad and well dressed man waiting upon Y/N, he had dark hair with pale features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated beyond words.   
> I'll update soon, promise!


	5. Fixing what is broken, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you learn more about Morgan and less about herself, is he someone to trust of try to steer clear from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, new chapter. I'm back from my trip away so I can start to update again

James and Sully returned to the room after the pale man left the dingy room. "Guess he's fed up of you know, told us to go easy with you though." James sneered. 

"Yeah still, come on James." Sully moved a small trolley that had been hidden in shadows. "Bought all our favourite tools." 

The trolley glinted with small blades. "Please... I'm begging you. Don't come near me with those." I whimpered as James picked one up, admiring it in his grip.   
"I'm sure Morgan said we weren't to touch her James. He won't like it." Sully said quietly. 

"But if Morgan doesn't know." James said darkly. 

"But if I do know, then you're still in trouble aren't you." Morgan's voice boomed with a dangerous edge. " Move away from her right now." He growled. 

"Well well he seems to like you more than he let on." James said backing off. 

"I told you that you were to deliver her food and check her wounds." He made his way across the room, cupping my cheek. "I'll deal with you." He said tenderly. He turned glaring at the two men. "Get out!" He barked at the other men.

"I only wanted to have them bandage your arms, but they can't even do that. Sit still and don't get an ideas." He crouched down in front of me, unlocking the shackles. He held my hands in one of his, reaching to the discarded trolley. I began to shake, terrified of what he really intended to do. He reached out for a small box and took out a roll of bandages and rubbing alcohol. 

I squeaked when he pressed a pad against my sore skin. Trying to pull free from the shackles had rubbed the skin raw, cutting thin lines. I sat there in silence till he looked at me curiously. "What." I asked annoyed by this whole situation, he goes from imprisoning me to taking care of my wounds and now this. 

"I'm just intrigued, you really don't remember anything. What have you been doing, what is your life all about now?" He said giving me the same look. 

"I moved away from home, I had no choice. I roamed for awhile since I finally had freedom, then I was introduced to some friends and I've traveled with them ever since." I said anxious that any lies would put me at risk but everything else would be put at risk if I told this man the whole truth. 

"Hmmm, I think there's a little bit more that you're leaving out, a normal girl doesn't carry a knife. But then again you've never been normal." His eyebrow quirked up when I scowled. 

"I've moved on and Being on the move I feel I need a little bit of extra protection and clearly it is needed with you kidnapping me." I quipped back. Morgan rolled his eyes with a sigh, getting up and leaving. 

"I'll be back later!" He called. This is my chance to escape, if he's really leaving then I can get back to Sam... Dean. Would Dean even want me to come back, he's been so angry with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and poorly written so thanks for reading and sorry.


	6. The return of fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean continue their search for you as you struggle to keep hope, seeing the extent of your injuries with the boys so far from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, hope you like it Xxx

"Sam, come on we have to start searching, we can't just wait for the police to start a search." Dean said impatiently. 

"I know you're worried about her, but please Dean, we have no leads. I'm working on it now" Sam replied. "Oh! Right ok, one of the witches has messaged back."   
"What they say? How'd ya even find 'em?"

"I said I was asking after a friend who used to live in the town. Then I explain that it was Y/N and she was missing. 'Hello Sam, We know of Y/N and are also concerned. Y/N grew up in our area, after an altercation between another group we took her in, they intended to use her as a weapon. We locked her abilities but when she left us she also left her memory of the situation and our ability to contain that kind of power just isn't there. We are sending people across to help you, we believe Morgan is the cause of this mess.'" Sam read. 

"Powers? What powers, whose Morgan? Doesn't matter actually. That son of a bitch has Y/N and I ain't letting him use her." Dean announced finally. "What can you dig up on this Morgan geezer?" Sam held his hand up. 

"I'm on it now Dean." 

***  
I stood cautiously glancing around, surely he can't have thought I'd just sit here till he returned to do god knows what. But if he knew me before, he would be more inclined to either prepare for anything I would do or does it mean he thinks I'll give up. 

I scooped up the first aid kit, stuffing it in the waist band of my trousers as I glanced over the tray of tools. 

There were an assortment of small glinting knives, needles with viles and a few tools of varying horrors. I picked up the the largest, curve blade knife, feeling the cold of the metal handle seep into my hand. I stuffed a few viles into my pocket along with the wrapped needles. I don't know what's in the viles but hopefully they'd come in useful at some point or another. 

I began to creep towards the ajar door. listening for the slightest movements.There were quiet footsteps and then nothing, no movement, no idle chatter. A door suddenly slammed shut causing me to jump back with a small squeak of surprise. I listened again but there was no sound, I opened the door slowly, hearing every minute creak like an echoing cavern in my head. 

When no one burst through to return my to my chains I began my climb up the stairs. Placing my heel first in my best bid of silence, the light now filtering down the dark stairs gave me the first glimmer of hope, the sunlight. 

I began to think in a scatter of panic. I'm almost there. Do I escape first, or do I try to take as many of these people out, is there anyone else trapped like I was. If I leave without any answers how do I explain it all. 

I moved forward, I just need to get out. If someone get's in my way I'll kill them, get my answers as I go. I pressed myself along the opposite wall to the stairs, sliding along it till I saw a doorway. I poked my head round the doorway seeing no one in the sparsely furnished room. On the table against the wall laid my knife upon a folder. I moved into the room, picking up my knife with a small twirl in my hands. Cheeky fucker kidnapped me and thought he could keep my favourite knife. I picked up the folder,tucking it under my arm holding their long knife with that hand, brandishing my own with my stronger arm. 

I heard a door swing open. "She's gone!" I heard the shout. 

"She's Gone? Did Morg's take her with him!?"Came the reply, those two imbeciles would come looking very soon. I raised my knife, my arm tense against the opposite shoulder, holding the knife ready to slash when the time came. 

"I think he might've but we should check, if Morgan finds out we let her escape then we're both for it!" The first voice called back gruffly. Footsteps began pounding round the house. I've gotta make a break for it I ran from the room trying to navigate the hallway. I ran into the first room I cam across, Sully stood there in my way. 

"There you are lovely.." I lunged at him before he could continue, slicing along his face and arm as he tried to force me away from him. As he shoved me aside roughly, throwing me against the wall. I lurched forwards after the jarring impact. stumbling back towards him and swinging my knife downwards, stabbing into his arm that he had flung up protectively. "James!!!!" He shrieked as I slashed again kicking him back. I heard heavy footsteps rushing towards the room. I had to leave now. 

I lifted the knife again warningly, lifting the chair that sat at the small round table. I slammed it against the window, shattering it after the third and desperate blow.   
I jumped through it, not caring of all the glass that still sat in the frame as James burst into the room, rushing towards the window. 

I didn't stop to look back and just starting barreling down the road. I slowed at the street sign, making a mental note of the name before continuing. I felt like someone was following me, encouraging me to run faster till I crashed into a person. 

"I'm sorry." I said scrambling back to my feet and frantically looking to see if someone was pursuing me. 

"Hey, what's wrong? It's ok." I was still holding the two knifes, mine shining with blood. 

"Please help me. Can you take me to the police, please." I began to whimper beginning to cry as I shook. The young man's hands came up to hold my upper arms gently, soothing words met my ears. as I continued my display of weakness, he's more inclined to help me quickly if I seem more shaken. 

"Yes of course, my house and car are round the corner, I'll drive you know. What's happened, are you ok?" He asked trying to keep his voice level as he took a hold of my arm, leading me further away from that house. 

"There's a man, He kidnapped me and I had to get away, I tried to defend myself as best I could but it looks like I came worse off." I tried, noting all the cuts shards of glass that where lodged in my bare skin, blood staining my dirty clothes. 

"Would it be best to call an ambulance and the police? Or straight to the hospital? That's better, you need a doctor." The man affirmed. 

"Ok, yes you're right. Thank god I found you. You've saved me." I gushed continuing my show. 

"You seem to have saved yourself, but I'm certainly very glad that I can help you. Here's my car." The man said with a proud smile, helping me to get into the car. I held tightly to the folder on my lap, wrapping the knives in my oversize over shirt. 

"Thank you so much, who do I have to thank though?" I inquired, I was thankful yes sure, but the more I play in to his head and stroke his ego the less he'll want to know because he'll already be hearing what he wants.

"I'm Tom, We'll arrive at the hospital in twenty minutes if that, you're going to be ok." He reassured. "What's your name then? Do you know where you are?" He asked glancing across at me before focusing on the road again. 

"Y/N, I don't quite know where I am, but I have to find my friends." I replied. 

"That was going to be my next question. I'm happy you have someone to return to." Tom said quietly. 

We drove just a bit further till we arrived at a large hospital in the center of the town. "Thank you Tom, you've been such a big help." I said carefully unbuckling and turning to leave. 

"Please, let me." said prompting me to stop my struggling movements. 

"Oh thank you so much. You really don't have to." He really really doesn't have to, I have to go. 

Tom helped me from the car, walking me to the emergency unit. "I'll leave you here, I want to hear from you when you're better, want to make sure you're safe. Here's my number." He passed me a folded sheet and a warm smile. Patting my shoulder lightly before turning. 

"Thank you Tom, I'll message as soon as I'm out of hospital!" I chirped back as the secretary finished on the phone. 

"Hello dear, oh dear, come straight through, you need to sit down." The secretary moved round the desk quickly walking me through to a cubicle to wait for a doctor. A nurse came through soon after I had sat down, trying to extract some of the glass. from my palm. 

"Hello, can you give me you're name and give me a brief run down of what's happened?" She said kindly sitting down opposite me. "I'm Pheobe, they're trying to find an available doctor." She smiled. 

"My names Y/N, I was in a situation and I had to get away as soon as possible, I escaped through a window, now I've got glass stuck in my skin ...please could I phone my friends. They don't know where I am nor what's happened." I asked just hoping they could come and stay by my side. They'd be worried sick but Dean would also be furious, I walked away and wound up in danger. 

"Certainly, I can call them now for you Y/N. It's Sam and Dean but is it ok if I speak to them as well?" I spoke quietly. 

"Certainly Y/N, it's just outside this part of the emergency ward, we'll get a message when a doctor is ready for you." Pheobe lead me to a quiet corridor. I gave her Dean's phone number, it's easier to tell him whilst I don't have to face him, where I won't see the shame and anger in his eyes. It dialed once, then again and I hear the line open.   
"Hello?" Dean's voice asked.

"Oh hi, I'm Pheobe, a nurse at Olman's Hospital, I have Y/N here with me. She'd like to talk with you.

"Is she alright? Put her on." Dean said urgently.

"Dean it's Y/N, as long as it's just you and Sam, put me on speaker." I said nervously, if Sam was there it would ease this. 

"What's happened, why are you in hospital? Y/N don't just go all quiet. Are you ok?" Dean said sternly whilst holding so much apprehensive energy in his voice. I heard the muffled voice of Sam. 

"It's Y/N? Put her on speaker. Y/N, are you ok, where are you?" Sam asked. 

"She's at the hospital." Dean said for me. 

"I'm ok Sam. I'm so sorry. Please come pick me up, as soon as possible, please." My voice broke with emotion, the sooner they were here the better, if I was with them I'd be safe.   
"You're a state over Y/N, it'll take a few hours, we can be there by about eleven tonight.We're on our way Y/N, just hold on." Sam said softly. 

"D..dean. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said. Please just get here soon." I said weakly. 

"Pass us back to whoever was with you." Dean said. He must be furious, I had a go at him over nothing and now he has to come collect my sorry ass. I motioned the Pheobe could have the phone again,lifting my chin from the phone and dropping my shoulder as she took it back from me. 

"Hello Pheobe speaking. Yes Olman's. She's got a lot of glass caught in her skin and seems a little shaken up, we haven't assessed the full extent of her injuries, she wanted to call you first. Yes a doctor's on their way, I'll make sure she's as comfortable as possible goodbye." 

The line cut out and she turned back to me. "If we head back a doctor should be here by now." The nurse said allowing me to follow her back to the cubicle. I sat back down as she pulled out a pen and a form. "I'm going to start filling it out, since you have multiple injuries could you list the ones that need tending to." 

I began to run off the parts that seemed that they needed checking over. The glass and my chest, were my main concerns, the rest would heal slowly. Just as I finished running through my concerns a tall woman came through to the cubicle. 

"Hello, I'm Hannah, a doctor here, I've heard you have several injuries that need to be looked over and I would like to talk to you as well if that's ok." She said, coming to sit beside Pheobe. 

"I'm Y/N." I said wondering what she meant by talk, what was there to talk about. 

"Ok then Y/N, first I'd like to have the glass removed, if you could take you're over shirt off, Pheobe can tend to it." I turned slightly, to conceal the knifes within the shirt as I unbuttoned it, slowly peeling it from my body. I stuffed it behind me on the seat, balled up. 

I offered my arms to her, leaning them on the table allowing her to begin. I hissed occasional as she dislodged large pieces. 

"Ok, how exactly did this happen, it's a lot of glass accompanied with other concerning injuries Y/N. I'd like you to explain as best you can." The doctor said as Pheobe moved to the other arm. 

"I was in a situation and I felt unsafe and I panicked and left via the window." I said trying to keep my voice even as the nurse pulled another shard. 

"I'm just gonna remove these bandages, I want to clean the whole arm." Pheobe said taking a hold of my left hand. 

"They're clean, it's why it's bandaged, they're fine." I said quickly, moving my arms to the other side of the table. I really didn't want to see anymore injuries from today.

"You must understand we just want to make sure everything's ok, we'd like to clean it." Hannah said her brows furrowed. "We're health care professionals, we've seen it all before and are very understanding of things." She reassured. 

"Please can we leave them covered, clean the rest of my arms by all means but I'd really prefer that they're left." Pheobe glanced across at the doctor before nodding to me.   
"I'll move onto your face after I clean this." I smiled wearily knowing that I had glass over my face and trails of dried blood, staining my face.

"Why did you feel unsafe to the point that you escaped via the window?" Hannah asked. 

"I was being kept there against my will." Pheobe interjected. 

"I'm very sorry but in terms of safety the phone call worried me, you apologiesed to the men on the other end, your friends. Were they who you were trying to get away from, I understand your panic and wanting to call them in case anything happened." Pheobe said, leaning back from my face where she had started dabbing at the cuts. 

"No, no they're my friends, my best friends. we're like family. I had gone out without them and I'm really sorry that they'll have worried, I had argued with Dean because we were both in a sour mood, but He's one of the best people on this earth." I said, trying to make sure it didn't make the brothers look bad so I could leave with them. 

"That's really nice to have such good friends and they're on their way to you so it won't be long." Pheobe said beaming as she set back to work. 

"Do you know who it was, can you tell us anything to help us?" Hannah continued probing for information. 

"I don't know, my head is pounding I'm sorry." I said trying to end the prying questions, if I didn't know what was going on, having authorities snooping into this wasn't going to help at all. 

"Of course, now that we've got an account we can give you some pain killers to help with the last of the examination." Hannah said, reaching into a cabinet beside her and producing a tablet before running a small cup of water. 

"Thank you." I said taking the tablet and leaning back in my chair. 

"Just your chest left to check over, if you wouldn't mind taking your shirt off for us to check." Pheobe said brightly. 

I eased my shirt over my head, seeing the dark bruising just below my sports bra, between my ribs, the lines of my bones bruised into my skin. She began pressing a stethoscope over the bruising, checking I hadn't internally damaged anything.

"It sounds alright, It's going to take a long time to ease and I wouldn't advise heavy exercise but you're okay especially seeing such a large and dark bruise over somewhere so delicate." The doctor said after checking my back. 

"I'm happy that you're physically ok but I'm very concerned for what happened to cause these injuries, I want to suggest that you stay on site, under someones watch, and further I'd advise that you speak to the police, I'm sure your friends would support you in whatever has happened if you chose to press charges. If we go to the cafe, you can stay there till your friends arrive." I nodded, getting up and redressing carefully, following after Hannah, thanking Pheobe as I went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave comments and kudos, always really help to keep me going Xxx Hope you enjoy


	7. The brothers are finally here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester brothers hit the gas to make it across state to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you enjoy Xxx

"God, get off the road." Dean groaned, overtaking the car ahead of the Impala that wasn't going particularly slow, but not as fast as Dean wanted.   
"It's ok Dean, I know you want to get there but she's safe now, she's in the hospital." Sam tried, knowing Dean wouldn't ease up till he saw her again.   
"I don't even know what happened to her! She's a state over from where we started Sam." Dean said frustrated as yet another slow driver crossed his path. "We can make it by maybe ten if this dick would let me overtake." Dean continued. 

Sam stayed silent, messaging the covenant. 'We've found Y/N, we're going to pick her up from Olman's hospital, she's ok currently.'   
Very soon Sam had a message back. "The covenant has said 'We're glad that Y/N's been found, by the time you return some of our members will have made it across ready to meet you.'" Sam read. 

"They still see a risk then, just from what?" Dean asked sharing a glance with Sam. 

"I don't know, the powers maybe. If she's got something that others want then people will keep trying." Sam suggested thoughtfully, earning a nod from Dean. The two of them preparing for the worse they could be greeted with. 

***

I sat in the cafe, thinking through everything that had gone on the past few days. He kept on going on about powers. He knew me but I couldn't quite remember him. How do I even begin to explain this to the boys. 

"Y/N!" I heard over the quite chatter of the cafe. I looked up from the unopened file to see Dean followed by Sam. I jumped to my feet, all of us rushing towards each other.   
"I'm so happy to see you again, I've missed you guys." Sam wrapped me in his arms gently as Dean checked me over.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Dean asked, embracing me. 

I hugged him back, burying my face in his chest, I held onto him tightly starting to cry into his shirt. "I'm so sorry Dean, Dean I didn't mean anything I'm so sorry." I said muffled by his body. 

"Shhh shhh, it's ok, I've got you. I know you didn't mean anything it's ok but you were right to shout at me. It's alright, I've got you." He said with soothing tone, smoothing down my hair. "You're safe, I won't let you go." He held me closer. Holding my head against his chest. I moved my hands from round his waist to tightly hold his shirt, balled in my fists.  
"Dean." I said quietly. He didn't say anything but he pressed his lips to my head softly. murmuring more soothing words. 

He held my shoulders lightly, Moving me from his chest and looking down at me. "What happened to you, you're so broken up. I've never seen you like this." He asked, his face conveying the sadness. 

"Can we talk in the Impala? I'm so glad you're here." Dean nodded, leading me to stand in Sam's arms. 

"We'll go sign you out, I'll do the talking but Sammy's got you now. You're safe." Dean said making his way out and to the front desk with us trailing behind him.   
"Hello, we just want to check Y/N, here out." He motioned to me standing beside Sam, with his arm across my shoulders. 

"Oh yes that's very good, I just have to fetch the nurse who worked with her, there's a note on her name." The secretary said, phoning through for Pheobe. "She'll be here in a moment." 

"Thanks." Dean said with a stiff smile. 

"There's a note with your name, is there a further injury that needs care, don't try to appease me by letting me believe you're ok if you're not." Dean spoke in a hushed tone, drawing close to me. 

"Y/n if there's something wrong you have to tell us." Sam said with his sad puppy dog face wrenching at my heart. 

"Guys there's nothing wrong, I'll take awhile to heal but they were happy that I was ok. I don't know why there's a note." I said confused. 

"Oh hiya Y/N, I just want to check something before you leave. Do you mind coming over here a moment?" Pheobe asked with a smile. 

"If there's something wrong we're happy to listen, she won't tell us otherwise." Dean said, trying a charming smile but there wasn't the same conviction behind it as when he normally smiled to gain trust. 

"Oh no there's nothing wrong I want to speak to Y/N before she leaves, go over some exercises that are safe." She said as I approached. 

 

She encouraged me to turn my back on the boys along with her. "I'm sorry to have to ask." She said in a quiet whisper. "But these are your friends, they aren't controlling you at all, they aren't the people you we running from?" She said, her hand coming to touch my arm tenderly. 

"No it's ok Pheobe, they are my friends, they would never want to harm me. Thank you for showing so much concern though, you've got a strong heart." I said glad that there were people as brave as her around. 

"Oh I'm so glad, I was worried you were going back to them and you'd wind up in a worse situation the next time." 

"Ok, she's ready to head off as long as you're ready to take her." Pheobe said, turning back to the Winchester's. 

"Of course. Do we have to sign anything?" Sam said with a huge grin, just happy to have you back. 

"Just one signature from either of you and one from Y/N and you can be on your way." Sam came forwards picking up the pen from the desk. "Ok here, and Y/N here."   
Sam signed, passing the pen to me. "All done, I hope you heal soon." Pheobe said waving us off. 

"Thank you so much Pheobe." Dean's hand snaked round my waist cautiously, helping we stand taller with his support. "She wanted to double check you guys were safe for me to leave with, that's all there's nothing wrong with me, though I have a corker of a bruise." I laughed weakly, coughing and groaning at the pain it caused. 

"Take it easy now, but what happened, we're a state over from where we were investigating." Sam said. 

"We're a state over!" I gaped at Sam."You came all that way in a day for me, I feel so special." Sam rolled his eyes. Dean's grip on my waist tightened. 

"You are special, but stop dodging the question what happened to you?" Dean said sternly, opening the passenger door for me. 

I waited for both of them to get in and start the engine before I began. "I went to the bar, after we argued, I'm so sorry about that." Dean raised his eyebrows, interrupting my narrative. 

"Enough with the sorry's, you're safe now, I don't know what happened but you've got me worried with how you're talkin'." Dean admitted. 

"Well down the bar, I drank a little, I was there only briefly before the bartender said there was a guy asking after me outside, knew my name and all. I went out thinking maybe Sam had heard I had kicked off and didn't particularly want to have that conversation in a bar, certainly if he thought I was drunk, so I went out." I turned my attention to the darkness outside. 

"Well it wasn't you was it, there was this tall, broad shouldered and well dressed man, he said hi to me, using my name and I became suspicious. Something wasn't right about it and I became tense and cagey, He said I had to come with him and I pulled my knife, trying to get away but he over powered me, I did get a good stab in though."I said trying to reassure the boys that I hadn't lost my touch, they'd never let me hunt with them if they thought I wasn't good enough. 

"It's ok, you were knocked off guard, you thought it was me." Sam tried. 

"Not true Sam, if she's sloppy she'll get hurt. I'm not having her getting hurt. But that's another matter, I upset not angry though Y/N." I nodded, I get it and I knew he would be.   
"Yeah, I know. He got the drop on me and I don't know what happened from there. I just woke up chained in a dark room." I looked down at my arms. "I struggled against the chains a lot and that's why my arms are bandaged, but there were three guys, one called Morg's who was the tall guy who took me, then two, Sully and James." I shook my head, I should never have ended up in this situation. 

"Did they hurt you? If they laid a hand on you I'll kill them." Dean growled. 

"It's ok Dean, They did, not badly but I'll get to that." I replied.

"No it isn't ok though, what did they do?" Dean demanded. 

"Dean Morg's tended to my arms. He was rough with me but only when I struggled against him." I said remembering his anger when I acted out. 

"That doesn't make it right! What the hell is wrong with you, you were kidnapped and chained of course you struggled." He started.

"Dean don't, she's upset and she's scared. Can't you see, she's pretty shaken up still." Sam said, putting his hand on my shoulder from the back seat. "Just explain, no more interruptions and we'll talk after." He said eyeing Dean in the rear view mirror. 

"He knew me, he kept on saying about powers, how I couldn't remember and that I was like his or something. It's like we both knew each other but he knew everything, I can't remember him but there's an itching there at the back of my mind. He unchained me to tend to my arms he left and I made a break for it. I armed myself with one of their knives and left the room." I unwrapped the knives from my shirt. "I got mine back then too, along with this folder. I haven't opened it yet." 

I wrapped the knives up again. "Then when Sully got in my way there was a scuffle and I left via the window, some guy gave me a lift to the hospital and now I'm here." I finished.   
"I'm sorry that all this has happened and if this is distressing you further but I have to ask you about these powers, I know you said you don't know anything but others know about your supposed powers too, is there anything you can remember?" Sam asked gently. 

"No Sam, I don't know and how do you know of others knowing? who've you gotten involved with?" Now I was concerned if they had tried to find me using deals then they could be in real danger and if I'm now a target then they'll also be targets. 

"We spoke to some people from you're town, a coven of Witches. They are going to meet us when we get back." Sam tried to explain gently. I turned abruptly to look at Sam, horror overtook my face. "It's fine, we'll be with you, you're safe Y/N, please calm down." 

"Sam, I don't even know who these people are, I don't have any stupid powers. Why does everyone think I do?" I said bringing my hands to my head. 

"I know it's hard to believe, trust me Y/N, when Sam started saying about his visions and dreams, I was freaked and I didn't believe him, but I think you might, if so many people have shown interest in some sort of power then you probably do have a power." Dean said quietly, resting his hand on my knee. 

I sat in silence, turning away from the brothers, hiding the tears that threatened to fall, holding them back till I blinked, a stray tear trailing down my face, another catching on my eyelash. 

We continued the drive in silence for another half an hour whilst tears still made paths down my cheeks as I tried to stop them. 

Dean cleared his voice, interrupting the stagnant air. "Did anything else happen that you haven't told us about? For the time you spent away from us there wasn't an awful lot that you spoke about." Dean voiced his thoughts, prompting Sam to lean forwards again. 

I tried to steady my voice. "I don't. I don't know what to make of it all." My voice waivered, making Dean turn to look at me. 

"Y/N?" I looked at him fearfully knowing he wouldn't let up if I wasn't honest with him, he was the same with Sam, he had been this way with me before, he want to know he could help. That he fulfilled his roll as a big brother, to Sam and in a way to me. 

"He never harmed me, I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to say." I stopped, dropping my gaze from Dean's. 

"No Y/N, he clearly did harm you, you're so shaken still. You've never gotten like this. I can't see you deny the truth like this, as if it was you're fault." Dean said with wide eyes, as I shook my head trying to stop him. 

"Y/N! I'm not having you blame yourself for the injuries, they're all across your body." He looked at me aghast. He pulled the car over harshly, to the side of the road, turning his body to face me. 

"You actually believe that any of this is your fault? You... you think it's your issue. Well listen up 'cause it isn't." Dean started before Sam rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a warning squeeze. 

"Look, none of this is your fault and you can't believe anything that man said. He's not safe and he doesn't want what's best for you, no matter what he really said to you because I've got the inkling that you haven't told us everything." Dean said calmer than before.

"But Dean, what if you're in danger now... because of me." I looked at him through the darkness seeing all the emotion cross his face. 

"You haven't Y/N, you should rest now though, we'll talk when we get back." Sam said, reclining my chair slightly to encourage me. I fished the first aid kit from my waist band, trying to make myself more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is folks, hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and continuing to support this work.   
> Please leave Kudos and comments, they are always so greatly appreciated Xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the motel you can find yourself picking up so many ends of string you don't know which to follow. Do you keep the real story to yourself,do you let the brothers help you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter gang! Hope you enjoy, I've gotta pick up on writing but I'll be free from responsibilities soon.

I woke to Dean tenderly and absentmindedly running his hand through my hair, I was laid on top of the duvet on a motel bed. Dean sat beside me with the tv playing quietly. I stayed still enjoying this small moment of comfort till Dean looked down at me with almost lost eyes, making eye contact with me. His hand moved from my hair quickly and he looked back up at the tv with a mumbled apology. 

"I mean, I was quite enjoying it." I felt the heat rise in my face as I tried to lift myself up onto my elbows with a wheeze and a groan.   
"I've got you." Dean moved his hand behind my back, helping to ease me up. 

"Dean... wait where's Sam?" I asked suddenly. His face fell visibly. 

"He's gone out to fetch food for you, he also wanted to look through that file you found so he's gone out. Don't worry he'll be back very soon." Dean grumbled making me feel guilty for panicking. 

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just worried." I tried to explain, reaching for his hand. 

He snatched it away coldly. " You don't have to lie to try to make me feel better about it, you and Sam have a bond, I just wish he'd hurry up and make his move." I reached for his hand again, this time he let me hold it reluctantly. 

"That's not how it is." He looked at me, a shake of his head. 

"Save it, I don't want to hear you try to convince me." He said as the door swung open. I held onto his hand a little longer as Sam walked through the door, laden with bags. 

"Y/N, you're up. I've bought some food, how are you feeling?" Sam asked, dropping the bags at the foot of the bed. Dean got up, moving to search through the bags. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Struggling with movement, Dean had to help me up." I said with a smile. Sam looked at Dean, who just shrugged it off, mumbling something about me needing the help so he had helped. "It made me feel better, knowing that you guys have my back." Sam nodded along.   
"What did you find in the file 'en" Dean said, shifting the subject. 

"I thought we could all go through it, there was a bit of a queue at the store and I wanted to make sure I had bought all the things Y/N wants and needs, mind checking through the bags?" Sam motioned. 

"You've bought tonnes, there's like five bags." I gave Sam a confused look but started scavenging through the bags. 

There was a selection of painkillers, rolls of bandages in packs, oils and creams, small snacks and vitamins, two pies, which Dean was already eyeing from the sideboard he was lent against. Fruits and an extra pillow, along with a series of clean shirts and a detergent. The last bag had a few changes of trousers, along with a small box. I looked at the box curiously. 

"What's in the box Sam, you've literally got everything." He beamed before his face shifted to slight panic. 

"Pass me the box, I forgot I put it in there." Sam said laughing slightly. He was hiding something, he was never good at lying to me and he knew it. I raised an eyebrow, passing up the light box. "It's just a gift for a friend." Sam said unconvincingly. I nodded with a skeptical face. "Ok it's some stuff to help me sleep through the nights easier." Sam admitted turning his back, that wasn't it though, he had his restless nights but he was doing better than he used to. 

"Shall we check out the file?" Dean interjected. Sam pulled the file from his jacket. Dean turned to face the sideboard and we gathered round as Sam presented the file. He removed the firs piece, an image of a child, playing with a group of significantly older children. Below was another image of the same child, looking happily at illustrations of a variety of sigils, different ritualistic ceremonies. A woman stood beside her, drawing a few sigils with a stick in the mud beside the two of them. 

"For a moment there I thought maybe you had just met a pedo, but the sigils link him back to the things go bump in the night." Dean commented, pulling at a paper clip along the bottom, a few notes falling from beneath the paper. 

"It's small notes, an address, two even." Dean said as the notes fluttered to the desk. "oh and another photo." Dean laid them out side by side.   
It was the same child, but older. It looked like a school photo, maybe an eleven year old. I read the addresses, recognising one of them. It was my home address, where I grew up, where I left everything normal behind. "That's my old address, I lived there as a kid." Sam's eyes widened. He turned me to face him fully, lifting the small photo up to my face, looking between the image and my face.   
"Dean, check this out." Sam turned me, holding the photo so Dean could see. "It's Y/N, isn't it?" Sam asked sounding pretty certain of it.   
Dean turned my head lightly. "I think it is Sam, these photos are of you Y/N." I stared dumbly at him. I can't remember any of these, someone would have had to be collecting these and monitoring my childhood, photos of me throughout my life. A life that I can't even remember.

I picked up the other sheets, rifling through them. More photo's of me with the women with different sigils and items. Another with a few toys, one with bubbles. One had a man, holding me up in his arms. It was my dad in his younger years with me. 

"What is it, Y/N are you ok?" Sam's hand rested on the small of my back as I pulled another sheet from the file. I stood in a room with a few other people. An energy of some kind was swirled around my small form. It looked yellow, maybe green in the old photo but it was as if it radiated in me, from me, even now. 

"Sam someones documented a childhood that I can't remember, like someone else's life." Those were all the photos in the file. 

"Y/N, it's alright, I need you to try to calm down. Take a step back and just breath." Sam spoke with an under tone of panic seeing a faint glow in my eyes.

I looked up at him scared that he had started to try to calm me, I felt the warmth around me leave as I watched his fearful and worried expression as he backed away from me. I slumped to the floor, whatever just happened proves I'm dangerous. I didn't have any control over it. 

"S...Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I thought I was going to cry, I'm scared. I don't know what would have happened." Dean looked at me strangely before he crouched beside me, his arms wrapping around me. "Don't, Dean stay away. I could hurt you." I tried to sound stern but he just held me closer to his chest. 

"If you wanted to you could. Just let me hold you." Dean hissed as I stopped my struggles. "You ain't a danger to me, you might have some freak show magic or whatever, it scares you hell it scares me but you won't harm me, you won't hurt Sam." Sam stayed glued to his spot. 

"I could though Dean, I don't know what I just did and I don't know how to control it." Dean just held firmer.

"Y/N you just got upset, just breath." Dean encouraged Sam lowering himself to sit before me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, I hope you're still enjoying   
> Thank you for reading and continuing to support


	9. Krista and May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are shocked by the recent events but they still want to stick by you, after all family don't end with blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, I have exams approaching so little pieces when I can  
> I hope you enjoy Xx

There was a knock at the door, the three of us turned to look. Sam scrambled back to his feet, walking to the door swiftly. He peered through the peep hole and opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?" Sam asked, blocking the entire doorway with his tall form. 

"Hello Sam, we're from the coven, can we come in please?" A ladies voice asks from beyond Sam who stepped aside immediately.

"Yes, certainly come in." He said closing the door behind them. Two women bustled into the room, setting down bags. 

"We didn't want to be in view for too long, anyone could see us." One of them spoke. Dean was helping me back to my feet, he held my arm, supporting me as he stood. "Hello Y/N, Dean." 

Dean nodded to them, still holding me by his side. "Sam contacted us when you were missing, we'd like to talk to you about that and then what we can do from here." The first lady said. "I'm Krista and this is May." She smiled, perching on the bed and May following suite.

Sam dragged the two chairs across from the table, letting Dean and I sit down as he leaned on the side board on the other side of me. 

"Can you give us a full account of it all dear please." Krista sort of demanded but with a kind voice, leaving no room for dispute. 

"I was down the bar and I was told someone was waiting outside, I thought it would be Sam till I got outside. The man overpowered me and I woke again a state over, chained in a dark and cold basement. Two other men were there and refer to the man as 'Morg's'. He returned and kept insisting I had powers and that I was taken from him. I kept struggling against him, against the chains till the two men returned. They uh, they." I began to stumble over the thoughts, I hadn't told the boys that they had come downstairs with the knives. 

"Take your time, it's alright." May said gently. I breathed slowly. 

"Sully and James intended to harm me, Morg's, he.. he interrupted their attempt, then... he cleaned... the wounds, from the chains. After that he left me unshackled to allow the cuts to heal. He must have thought I was either too weak or he had now gained my trust but I escaped, I fought my way out of the house and through the window.I stole a file and some vials from them too but someone rushed me to hospital and the boys collected me." I gave the briefest account I could, trying to keep an even voice throughout. "I.. we just looked through the file and well it's me, there's all these photos of me." May tilted her head, her face conveying the very definition of sympathy. 

"There's something else, what happened before we turned up here?" Krista asked looking between the three of us. 

"I don't know what happened, I felt overcome by emotions at seeing a life I can't remember. Something happened to me." I murmured, not knowing what to say to explain something that I didn't understand. 

"She uh, her eyes shifted, there was blue light surrounding her.but when she made eye contact with me it stopped, it all stopped." Sam said looking at me cautiously, as through he felt it would happen again if he wasn't careful. 

"And what did you feel Y/N?" Krista continued her questioning despite the apprehension that hung over the room. 

"I was upset, upset and scared till I saw Sam's face, he was more scared than me in that moment and he was backing away, the intense energy I felt dissipated in an instant then. What was it? Will it hurt someone?" It was my turn to fire off questions, I am suddenly a blue glow stick, lightin' up. 

"Now that you've unlocked it again you can, you don't have control over yourself." That isn't an answer.

"Can she learn to control it?" Sam who had been following now spoke up, coming forward. 

"She could and whilst we need her to, Morg's is just as pressing a matter. We need to move off and leave town, find somewhere quiet and remote or a safe place. We could return to the coven who can provide the safety to start harnessing the power." Krista spoke with an air of hesitance but with a definite decisive sway.

"Or." Dean said sounding displeased that they weren't given an alternative place than with a band of witches. 

"Or? Do you have a better idea because currently all I'm seeing is you and you couldn't possibly protect Y/N really. So where do you suggest?" Krista now held Dean in a steely gaze.

"Well so far we've taken care of her, she fought her way out, not magicked her ass back here." Dean huffed. "Bobby would let us crash with him, plenty of space outside the house for her to go glow and whatever it is she does." Dean was looking to Sam at this point, hoping for his support. 

"Yeah Bobby's has always been safe, he's protected that place to all hell but the coven know more of whats going on." Sam offered. 

"Well if they know more, they should be telling us. Y/N is our family and we're sticking by her side." Dean snapped back. 

Krista just glared at Dean now, not speaking but making her feelings towards him more than known. 

"What would you prefer Y/N? May asked with a bright voice, probably an attempt to dispel the tension. What did I want though, if we went to Bobby's I know the place, I know Bobby but the coven know more about Morg's and this power. 

"I don't really know, could we make a stop at Bobby's, if it's suitable then we can stay because surely Morg's knows about the coven?" 

"Naturally, but he wouldn't dare return to the area." Krista glowered darkly. 

"Well I think it's settled, we should head off as soon as possible." May announced happily despite Krista's disapproval.

We all gathered our stuff, Sam carrying the majority of the bags. out to the lot. "We'll tail your car, take the quickest route that you can whilst avoiding major roads, don't be too direct though." Krista warned before turning to return to the car she had left May sitting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hopefully I'll be able to update a little every so often during the next few months   
> Apologise in advance if I can't   
> Xxx


	10. Another tense car journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey To Bobby's is somewhat tense after all that has happened in just the past few hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been writing it but haven't updated in a while.   
> Thank you for putting up with that   
> Hope you enjoy Xxx

"Krista sure has taken a shine to you Dean." I sniggered as he slammed his door shut. 

"I know right, god she waltzed in and thought she runs the place." Dean revved out of the lot, hitting the road before tearing off out of sight of the hotel.   
"She probably does run the place at the coven Dean" Sam added. 

"Yeah well I ain't no coven devotee." Dean muttered as we hit the open road, excelarating further. Krista and May where a dark spec in the rear view mirror and the car was silent, so many unspoken truths swirled around the car, occasionally an uncomfortable cough would rise but still no one spoke. 

"Text the coven, let 'em know we're going down through the towns but they should continue on the highway at a slower pace, we'll rejoin the highway and continue to lead them." Dean said gruffly.

"Yeah if we split now it'll be harder to follow." A minute of silence followed before Sam confirmed they had received the message. 

Was this the right choice to make, was it selfish to take everyone to Bobby's. I could have gone with the coven, the boys wouldn't have to be racing cross states to hide me and they would ultimately be as safe as they could be as hunters. 

But I don't want to face this without them, that is selfish but I need them to be here with me. I wish I could tell them all that was happening and I just wish I could explain this to myself at least. 

"...Y/N?" I heard my name being called uncertainly. "Y/N?" Sam said again. I lent forwards to show I was listening now. "Is anything coming back to you?" He asked, probably again since I was so deeply lost in my thoughts. 

"In regards to what?" I asked, forcing a small smile. 

"Like memories or anything? They said that it's been so long that these things will have started to unlock again." Sam gave me an understand smile. "I think, from what I can piece together, you moved away and that's why they locked the memories, or someone locked them along with that power to keep you hidden. But I don't really know." 

"That does make sense though, I mean I can't actually remember my childhood and I always thought the memories I had were just old memories tinted with nostalgia, but those aren't my real memories of my life, those are the stereotypical childs life. I don't really know what's real though, did I leave when I was eighteen or is my memory of being kicked out by dad real, I have no way of knowing till I either ask or I get the memory, either way it's all a big jarring process, I mean everything I know might be false." I rambled through my thoughts to the boys hoping they could help make sense of even a fragment of it all. 

"Not all is lost though, you still have us, what we've been through together won't be erased just because that blurry part of your life becomes clearer." Dean said, his voice wavering. "Whatever happened in your past, we know you now, we know who you really are not what made you this way." Dean said with a stronger tone. I felt myself loosing touch of it, the warmth of the sentiment he just expressed spreading through me. He's right and it puts it in perspective if I can keep the sentiment within me because this is my life, I've never had this other life so why would that change what I have now. 

"Dean, I don't know what to say. Thank you for that, you always ground me when I spira..."Dean interrupted me before I could continue. 

"Ah, no chick flick moments Y/N." He grinned at me in the mirror with a laugh as I rolled my eyes. "Don't start gettin' mushy on me now." 

"It's you being all sentimental Dean, but you're right, no matter what happens now, I have you and Sam and we'll have Bobby with us soon enough." I sighed with some of the tension dissipating from the air. 

Dean was finally easing up now he knew a little of what was going on, perhaps between the two of them they already know more than I do about the bigger picture.   
"I'm gonna have a snack from the bag, do you two want some as well?" I asked in a bid to keep this somewhat normal atmosphere going.

"Sure chuck it forward" Dean said, Sam's hand stretching back for food for them both. Having this space of normality felt strange but it finally allowed for a calm breath to be breathed between us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not much but I feel the next chapter is better!   
> Thank you for reading!! Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Please leave Kudos and I'd love to read any comments you have! I enjoy writing for others so comments really help reassure me.


End file.
